I'm Just Right Here
by loveguru.advice
Summary: the rewrite of Real me is the one you're looking for, still the same but others different
1. Chapter 1

Here it is guys the big rewrite of the story and it's much better well, I to me but with you guys I don't know, anyway on with the rewrite of the story

* * *

Marceline's POV

Here we go again I have always been treated like I'm not a person and there they go all happy which truthfully makes me sick cause the thing that caused their happiness is my misery, my name is Marceline, and I'm 18 years old, I've been pushed around all this time but they didn't know what I could do, and what I truly am to the world, but it's a secret.

**Another day of school, more like another day of misery and pretending**, I sighed anger and sadness rushing through my voice.

I got up and freshened up then my phone rang, I answered it immediately while getting my stuff.

**Hello?** , I said.

**Hey superstar!** , a perky voice said, it was my sister Francheska; she was going to school in Las Vegas due to a scholarship and I was left here alone since we're the only ones left after our mom died and our dad was out of the country, I was older than her by a year, I was 18 she was 17.

**Hey sis! I missed you, **I said trying to sound happy but too bad it didn't work she can tell if I'm upset or not.

**Sis I know you're upset so don't pretend to be happy**,she said starting to sound concerned about me, she knows about my life here and how I'm pretending, I sighed.

**Anyway I gotta get going, the bus is here call me later ok**,I said sounding a bit calm.

**Ok I guess tell the girls I said hi, bye sis love you!**, she said in her sweet perky voice.

**Ok I will, so bye Chessy, love you too!**, I said a bit happy.

I turned off my phone and went to the school bus; I saw my bffs Kimberly, Lacey, Anna, Fionna, and Bubblegum at the back as usual, we weren't popular in school and we turned into a laughing stock 'cause we called ourselves the Punk Rockers but they don't know about the outside world. I was just going straight until I tripped, and guess who tripped me no one else but Ashley the queen of the school who stared at me laughing like everyone else on the school bus, I wonder why she hated me but it didn't matter this happened to me every day so I stood up fixed my disguise, ignored the urge to beat her up, took my stuff and made my way pass the laughing crowd all the way to my friends.

**Marceline! Are you okay?** , said Kimberly, she and Anna are sisters but she also treated me like her sister.

**No duh, Sherlock**, I said rudely regretting it after.

**Woah I know you're upset but don't take it out on Kimberly here**, said Fionna. Lacey, Anna and Bubblegum also agreed with her.

**I know, I know, sorry Kim it's just this whole pretending thing is getting on my nerves**, I said calming down.

**It's ok Marcy I know you didn't mean it, and we all hate the pretending thing, but of course you hate you're the queen G-O-T-H**, Kimberly said trying to sound calm and squeezing her juice.

**Well, don't worry Marcy, they will find out about the secret, just be patient**, they told me they know that nobody tells me to be patient, so I gave them each a death glare.

**Oops sorry**, they said at the same time, I just smiled at my friends, as we went to our lockers getting our stuff, our lockers were side-by-side so there wasn't a problem in continuing a conversation, we were almost done fixing our stuff then Anna spoke up.

**Wait when are we going to New York?**, Anna asked me really curious, she was always the curious one.

**This Friday**, I said like it was nothing.

**This Friday!**, they yelled as they looked at me.

**Yes! Friday why surprised Drake did say that we need to get there as earlier as possible for practice remember**, I told them.

**Well we weren't expecting it to be on Friday**, Lacey said.

**Ok enough complaining at least we'll leave this place, **Bubblegum told us opening her locker.

We finally finished and closed our lockers we about to get to class when all the girls started squealing guess their favorite boys are here we weren't fans so we just rolled our eyes.

**Damn! Will these chicks stop screaming just because the Wild Rockers are here doesn't mean they can just scream all they want**, Lacey said annoyingly

**I know right even the Pop Perfects like them, and I heard Ashley likes the leader which I kind of hate because he thinks he's so perfect**, I said not caring

All of sudden a voice I never want to hear was heard from behind

**Of course who wouldn't like him**, said…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course who wouldn't like him? **, it was said by no other than the witch Ashley and I just really want to rip her to pieces, I can't control my anger anymore so nobody's stopping me now and if my friends are smart they won't interfere

**And of course we wouldn't like him he's so uptight like you're so mean**, I said no regrets

**Talking back now are we**, she said not caring but in mind she won't let me win this argument

**Well I have to say something I'm not mute**, I said and she looked at me disbelievingly

**How dare you talk back to me are you forgetting I'm the school's queen-**

**Don't you mean witch yeah you're a queen, queen of the witches to be exact**, I cut her off, I smirked at her

You have no right to talk to me like that, she yelled

Oh really, everyone has a right to talk but you, I think someone should staple you freakin' mouth, I yelled back

You're a suck up girl, she told me

I don't care if you call me a suck up girl, at least I know I'm not a flirt and a bitch, I told her still no regrets

**I wish you would just lea-**

**Leave that won't be necessary 'cause me and my friends are going to tomorrow**, I cut her off again and she looked at me furiously angry

**Better off today but as long as you're leaving I'm okay with it!**, she left angry but I know she lost and I won but she better get ready for next time

Everyone was looking at me shocked that I stood up for myself even the girls are shocked, the bell rang and I explained to the girls that I will reschedule the flight for tomorrow and all the students went to class

Ashley's POV

I can't believe I lost to loser she actually talked back I gotta talk to the girls, after class I went to look for the rest of Pop Perfects to talk about the incident, but when I was getting close to them I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation

**I can't believe she lost to that heck of a loser!**, Cake shouted really annoyed

They kept on talking while I was hiding I was gonna leave angry until I heard something I don't wanna hear

**What if her reputation is at stake because of losing to Marceline? **, as Layla said that the girls agreed which caused me to confront them

**I am not gonna let Marceline ruin my reputation**, I yelled that and they sat silent until Fallon broke it

**Ashley you gotta get your title back as the one feared not the one that has fear you gotta show them you rule**, she said with enthusiasm

**Nice idea but how? Marceline's leaving tomorrow? **, I said annoyed

**Wait if she's leaving tomorrow then forget the plan, let's celebrate the loser's leaving**, Paulina said happily

**Not a bad idea and we can also invite the Wild Rockers so we can make them ours nice thinking!** , I said excited I want Marshall for myself, and as I said that the girls squealed quietly

**So I'll invite the rest of you make the party ok**, Lia said excited to party

**Ok girls let's do it**, we did our handshake and moved out, Marshall Get ready to party with your queen

I saw the Pop Jocks and their leader Ash I have to admit he's kinda cute but I'm wooing for Marshall anyway after school I went to the mall to buy a sexy outfit for me to wear for the party I'm gonna make sure Marshall will fall for me whatever it takes, I finally found the perfect outfit it was an off shoulder knee length dress that's a bit see through I look really hot in it when got home I went into my room, and had my beauty sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall's POV

My expression was priceless, I can't believe Marceline the loser, geek and laughing stock of the school beat Ashley aka Miss Flirt a lot in an argument, you can really tell she's gonna explode and I can't believe she let a loser win, whatever happens that doesn't mean I can't make fun of that loser, after all she called herself the leader of the Punk Rockers which was the laughing stock, but I gotta admit there is something special about her but who cares I'm still looking for the right girl which is hard, I gonna meet the guys, until I ran into my rival Ash the leader of the Pop Jocks they were really jealous cause my group got the title of being the male hotties, well here goes nothing.

**Yo! Marshall Lee! Hey! King!**, he kept yelling but I ignored him until he called me a name that embarrasses me.

**Yo! Softie! Marshmallow!**, he yelled smirking.

**What's your problem! I don't wanna talk to you! Can't you take a hint!?**, I yelled he was furious and so was I; he got furious because he knows nobody yells at him especially if it was me.

**How about you can't you take a HIT! **, he was about to punch me but I grabbed his fist and kneed him to the ground.

**Hey! Get back here and fight**, was this dude crazy I'm stronger than him and he knows that he just won't accept it.

**Fight!? You can't even fight now! So bye**, I left after saying that I went to my boys.

My boys were watching the whole thing when I reached them I dropped my bag and took a seat the guys high fived me on my work.

**Dude! That was radical**, Finn said he was more of an adventure lover he was related to Jake like that girl Fionna was related to the girl Cake.

**Dude stop saying mathematical, radical, and algebratic it's confusing!**, I said a bit irritated.

**Marshall we can't change Finn we gotta thank him he did make our lives awesome**, and of course only Gumball says that.

**Anyway dudes did you get invited to Ashley's party?**, Aaron started curiously he was always curious.

**Yeah**, we all said at once.

**Should we come? What's it about anyway?**, I asked of course if it was up to me, I'd say no I named that girl Miss Flirt a Lot she won't stop flirting with me, she even warned some girls to keep away, she's a pscycho.

**I think we should everyone's coming to the party except the Punk Rockers**, Kevin stated.

**I heard it's a celebration about the group's leaving plan**, Larry said, woah she was serious about leaving.

**Fine we'll go but if she and her girls flirt with us, we're leaving ASAP ok!**, I practically yelled.

**Deal!** , the boys said at once.

I 'm really irritated cause Ashley won't stop calling me how did she even get my number I just turned off my phone and tried to make the best of the day

Ash's POV

Man! I got beaten it's really annoying although still going to party at Ashley's party I talked to the boys and they're coming too seems like they're gonna enjoy

**Hey boys!**, they greeted me too

**So what are we gonna wear for the party?** , and of course only Jake would ask that, since he always liked to look good for the ladies

**Why don't we just go to the mall and look our best ok**, as I said that the bell rang and time to get going


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline's POV

Well, this is the day me and the girls are leaving, although, I was only waiting for the girls to come, I was wearing a red t-shirt with a picture of a rock sign on it, I was also wearing some jeans and sneakers, I was at the airport and our flight's almost time, so I gave up and was about to leave until I heard a familiar voice.

**Marcy! Wait we're here!**, they yelled as they came with their suitcases.

**Guys what took you too long?**, I said with my cheery voice.

**Well we were stuck in a traffic jam!**, Bubblegum and Fionna said.

**Bad timing for traffic jam anyway, that doesn't matter come on!**, I said, as we got on board, good bye fake miserable life and hello real amazing life.

We sat on our seats, and we were nervous but happy and in a few hours we'll be living our real life as the real Punk Rockers, and after a few minutes the plane took off.

Ashley's POV

Wow this party's awesome like me; I was going to Marshall to ask him to dance and I'm pretty sure he won't resist me, the girls are already flirting with the others Paulina was flirting with her Gumball, Fallon was flirting with her Finn, Layla was flirting with her Aaron, Lia was flirting with her Larry, Cake was flirting with her Kevin, and I'm gonna go with my Marshall, I approached him and he looked handsome as usual.

**Hey babe!**, I said I was one step ahead of him in dating I wonder what's his nickname for me.

**Listen Ashley get the point I'm not into you so leave me alone or I'll leave**, he said that seriously but I know he's just shy.

**Come on baby I'm right here looking all hot so don't play hard to get**, I touched him and hold on to his arm so I could kiss him but he moved and my face went right into the cake, I was so embarrassed.

**That's it Marshall you are going to be my boyfriend and I know you like me**, I said that furiously and he left me covered in frosting I was a mess and I regretted shouting cause I got into trouble, our neighborhood was a strict one, no one was allowed to shout at night, I saw him left and I got into trouble this was one of the worst parties ever, even the girls didn't get their true loves either, I really hated tonight so I yelled at everyone to get out and they all scurried away, this is the worst but at least Marceline's gone well, time for my beauty sleep after my bath 'cause I look disgusting.

Marshall's POV

I really can't believe she tried to kiss me even the boys are disgusted of her group, we were driving out then had a conversation

**Man that was the worst!**, I was the first to talk, murmuring of "I know right" were heard in the car

**Guys I don't mean to say this but let's talk about the Punk Rockers' disgust of us, what did we do to them, and why do they hate us?**, as Aaron said that I was also curious why did they hate us?

**I know right, I also thought of that why don't they like us?**, I said that and I don't knows were heard

**Well it doesn't matter as long as it's just them right, they're not even hot but their kinds cute right?**, I was shocked at what Gumball said even though I kinda agreed

**Maybe**, was what they replied

**I guess**, I said and they all looked at me

**What! It was kidding**, I lied

**Yeah…**, they laughed nervously I bet they agreed

We all went our separate ways although I can't stop thinking about Marceline I don't know why but I feel like she's important to me, I finally gonna get some sleep to forget about what happened, tomorrow it's just same old same except without Marceline, I was about to sleep until I got a text, I checked it and I saw it was from Marceline, last time I checked she hated me but I read it anyway it said:

**Hey Marshall aka Mr. Uptight,**

**I already left and I'm in my room here in New York, I just wanna say just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you can make fun of me especially my girls, you're a big uptight jerk and goodbye**

**From your hater love Marceline**

Man she was harsh about me and since when was I uptight, I thought of it and she's kinda right, I just forgot about it and went to sleep with a smile cause of 2 reasons 1 cause Marceline texted me and 2 cause she still inserted the word love instead of just hater.


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline's POV

I can't believe we're here, last night we just checked in a hotel but now we're gonna see my sister we went to my family's house here and saw my sister then the minute she saw me she ran over and tackled me with a hug.

**Marceline I really can't believe you're here I really, really, missed you, so, you ready to get going!** , she said really excited, and then I realized we were still on the ground.

**Uh sis could you get off me cause 1 it's embarrassing and 2 you're killing me!** , I yelled that and she immediately got off me.

**Thanks a lot! **, I said full of sarcasm.

**Sorry it's just you know, didn't see my sister in months, and my sister won't be around much because SHE'S THE LEAD SINGER IN A BAND!** , she yelled the last part and I covered her mouth, the neighbors were about to get out so I used a scarf and sunglasses to cover my appearance.

**Sis I love you but you're nuts!** , I said a bit irritated.

**So what are we gonna do now, we gotta meet up with Drake for the music label**, my bffs asked with nervous look on their face.

**Well let's get inside the house and get going**, I said without a doubt.

**Fine as long as there's chocolate cake**, Francheska said, and we laughed and went inside to unpack.

I secret is me and my girls a band we were called "Gothic Love", I was the lead singer and lead guitarist, Kimberly was on bass, Lacey was on Keyboard, Anna were on drums, Fionna and Bubblegum were our managers and my sister makes sure that we get even more popular.

"_3 Months later"_

We've been spending lots of time being who we are, I've returned to my original self, stopped wearing my wig exposing my long black hair, got my fake braces out with perfect teeth, I no longer wear those fake glasses, I listen to more rock and pop music, I write songs and play guitar on my Axe-Bass, me and my girls turned out just fine, and we were on the plane to Hollywood to attend classes.

"_Meanwhile back in Hollywood"_

Marshall's POV

Wow she really told the truth that she and her bffs are gone, now everyone got bored 'cause there's no one showing the most unusual things.

**Hey everyone! I know school had been boring ever since Marceline and the rest of her laughing stock were gone but, come on could you guys quit making a big deal out of it**, that voice came from the back of the class it was no other than Ash, what the heck was he doing.

**Well, we need her to be fun instead of being a boring school!** , some girl said that then the witch interfered.

**Hey! Will you shut up we don't need her ok! She's nothing but a loser!** , everyone looked at Ashley.

**What! **, she screamed.

**Could we all just keep quiet! Unless you want Mr. Cosmic to come here again and give us all detention like the past 3 months we had!** , I screamed then someone came through the door.

**That won't be necessary Marshall because all of you already have detention!** , Mr. Cosmic was furious with all of us; again, ever since the laughing stocks left, everyone was as noisy as they can be which gives all of us detention, after screaming what he said he left and everyone hated another day, if Marceline was here we wouldn't get in trouble.

**Class! I have an announcement to make we are gonna have 6 former female students coming tomorrow!** , everyone started murmuring once more, man, will they stop.

After the announcement everyone went to homeroom before the bell, then during homeroom everyone was talking about what will happen tomorrow, after a few minutes the bell rang and everyone went out as fast as they could, I was thinking about what will happen tomorrow too, I mean Sir Petrikov said they were girls and that always mean Ashley will explode if they won't follow her, I went home and watched television to keep my mind off of everything.

Ashley's POV

I wonder what welcoming should I give those former female students and of course I gotta show them that I'm the boss and I'll tell them to back off the Wild Rockers, I called the girls and told them to dress their best, nobody out-hots us so we gotta be the best, and I really can't believe Marshall denies me but no worries I'll make sure he will fall in love with me and nobody else, I heard he was looking for the right girl and still has no suggestions, can't he see me, well gotta get going for tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline's POV

We finally landed at 11:00 p.m., we went to our new house, in a dark alley, and we all picked our rooms, unpacked and went to sleep.

"_In the Morning"_

We woke up to the sound of our alarm clocks and we all went downstairs and ate breakfast it was 5:50 clock a.m. so we hurried cause school starts at 7:00, after breakfast we went upstairs and got dressed, after getting dresses we each went in our own convertible.

"_Meanwhile at school"_

Ashley's POV

Man, the new girls are still not here, we've been waiting for them along with whole student body, me and the girls were furious with them not because they're not here yet but because their arrival announcement made the Wild Rocker get interested, we would warn them not to lay a single interaction with them, me and the girls were perfectly hot, wearing our off shoulders, knee length skirts and doll shoes, but the boys won't notice us and it's annoying I'm the queen they should be worshipping me, and Marshall should be happy that I like him, it doesn't matter right now though, what matters is we tell those new girls to back off, and tell them that we rule the school, me and the girls came to school with a bus like always cause we were the worst drivers, not even professionals can teach us so we were carless, the bell rang and we all went to class, guess no new students at all.

"_Back with the Punk Rockers"_

Marceline's POV

We were driving while talking to each but we were excellent drivers so we accomplished the double task without causing harm, this was our phone conversation.

**Hey girls!** , Bubblegum practically screamed in our ears.

**Watch it Bubblegum! We weren't causing harm but you might cause it to us!** , I said not so loud.

**Yeah anyway how's the driving?** , Lacey asked.

**Ok!** , we all said.

**Uh Goths I think I'll be running late**, Bubblegum said.

**Me too**, Fionna said.

**Me three, **Anna said.

**Me four**, Lacey said.

**Me five**, Kimberlysaid.

**Me last, but why running late girls? I'm running late cause I have to pick up the letter Drake sent, he said it's about the tour**, I said.

**I have to check out the experiment they said they might have figured it out already**, Bubblegum stated.

**I have to check out the new gears and weapons at Dylan's shop**, Fionna said.

**I have to check out the green team they found an unusual plant in the forest**, Anna said.

**I have to check out the new books the librarian told me about**, Lacey stated.

**I have to check out the ocean cleaning project that I told you about**, Kimberly stated.

**Well, I guess we're all busy, see you guys at school, and according to my calculations our entrance would be a countdown, from Bubblegum to me**, I said.

**You're right exactly and we still have some time for class**, Kimberly said.

**Well, I guess see you guys at school, bye!** , Anna said.

**Bye!** , we all said at once and hung up.

After we hung up on each other, we all went to our assigned places, after a few minutes, Bubblegum sent me a text that she parking in the school there are five more spaces that aren't occupied side by side, I texted her back ok and continued driving.

"Meanwhile back at school"

Ashley's POV

We all saw a orange convertible parking the driver wasn't seen much but it must be one of the former students since it was a she and she looked like a teenager, we got our attention back to class, but I can't help think what she looks like, she must be beautiful, and I saw Gumball staring, Paulina wouldn't like this, I turned to Paulina's seat and saw hatred in her eyes.

**Paulina, it's okay we don't even know what she looks like**, I said trying to calm her down.

**I guess you're right but if she's beautiful she better not put an interaction with Gumball, and I heard people say that the Wild Rockers are Goths and we're Perks we don't match**, she told me now sad.

**I can't believe that!** , I whisper yelled.

**Let's just focus on class please**, she said.

**Sure as long as you calm down**, I stated.

We were doing fine until the door opened to a beautiful teenager and she was hot to her Gothic style, although I don't see her face clearly cause she was wearing black sunglasses, but i was worried about Paulina, Gumball was staring again and there's no asking why she isn't cute she's hot, and she and her friends better watch out.

Marshall's POV

After seeing the orange convertible we knew one of the new students were here I saw Gumball staring, and Paulina's death glare, she stopped and so did Gumball, then the door opened to a beautiful Goth chick that was Gumball's type, I saw Gumball staring once more, but I was curious who was under those shades.

**Hey**, said the unknown beauty.

**Hello**, everyone said.

**Ah hello Bubblegum it's delighted to have you back from New York**, Sir Petrikov said.

**Bubblegum! **, everyone yelled was she one of the laughing stocks but why different.

**Yes! It's me Bubblegum**, she said in a sarcastic tone and took off her sunglasses that exposed her beauty, I saw Gumball's staring straight at her then Paulina started.

**Hey look she changed for popularity!** , Paulina was starting to embarrass her but she wasn't embarrassed and just fake yawned was this really her.

**Listen missy, I didn't change I'm just attending as my real self, and if you call that embarrassment you're wrong this is embarrassment**, she said in mean voice, as she stood up, took her soda out of her bag and poured it on top of Paulina, so this was her real self, I saw Gumball look at Bubblegum and Bubblegum was really his type.

**And a little reminder you might wanna clean yourself up, that was expired**, she said and sat down.

We were just sitting there until we saw another convertible but this time it was color red, we got our attention back to class until Bubblegum spoke.

**Looks like I'm not gonna be the only one now**, she said.

**What does that mean?** , I asked.

**Why don't you figure it out for yourself**, she said a mean tone again, then the door opened to yet another beautiful teenager but this time Finn was the one staring and Fallon was the one giving the death glare, the unknown beauty smiled at Bubblegum.

**Hey Bubblegum!** , she said.

**Hey Fionna**, Bubblegum said.

**Fionna!** , we yelled.

**Yes it's me**, she said as she took off her sunglasses to expose herself.

**Let me guess that's you real self**, Fallon said with jealousy.

**Yes, it is**, Fionna said.

**Well, it's about to be ruined by this**, Fallon said as she threw her sandwich, but lucky Fionna she used gymnastics to dodge the sandwich and catch it, she threw it at Fallon and it landed messy on her face.

**You do know you could just tell us that you're hungry, you don't need to put your food on you**, Fionna just said, man they are different.

She then sat down after giving a high five to Bubblegum.


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall's POV

Then out of nowhere a blue convertible was parked and another unknown beauty came in and i was thinking it might be that green chick, uh, what's her name again, I looked at my boys for someone staring and the Pop perfects if someone was giving a death glare, I saw Gumball staring at a smiling Bubblegum, Finn staring at a smiling Fionna, and a death glare giving Paulina and Fallon, then my eyes stopped at Aaron who was the target and that means Layla was the death glare giver now.

**Hey Bubblegum hey Fionna!** , she said she's definitely that green chick cause so far she's the only one who's a bit perky like Aaron, ugh what's her name.

**Anna is that you?** , Sir Petrikov asked.

**Yes!** , she took off her sunglasses and gave him a hug.

**Ok what's going on, so far the laughing stocks left and then came back as hotties, what's up then turns out this is their real selves**, that was Felix he can't believe what he was seeing.

**Well, it's true and you have to accept it if we're gonna be classmates again**, the voice came from the door, we all turned our heads to another beautiful Goth, and she was leaning on the door then took off her sunglasses.

**Lacey!** , we yelled.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get you voices up, anyway hey Sir Petrikov and hey girls**, she said not so much agility and emotion.

**Hey Lace!** , Bubblegum, Fionna, and Anna yelled.

This was getting freaky but I looked to see that Larry was already staring at Lacey and Lia is giving a death glare right now she then spoke up still angry.

**Wait a minute those three**, she said gesturing to Bubblegum, Fionna, and Anna, **they came driving a convertible how about you? Did you drive a convertible? I bet not**, she said in a mean tone.

**Actually if you look outside you could see my green convertible**, she said pointing outside the window.

**You have a convertible too!** , our classmates yelled.

**Wait who owns the violet one?** , Cake asked.

**That would be me**; another Goth chick said at the side of the door, she took off her sunglasses and turns out it was Kimberly the one who accidentally fell on top of Kevin 5 months ago.

**Yes! Almost complete!** , Anna, Lacey and Kimberly yelled.

**Yeah before you complete do you mind coming over**, Layla, Lia, and Cake told them, this is bad.

**Sure!** , they answered are they crazy, I then snapped out of my thoughts and saw three smirks on three Goths looks like the witches' plan will backfire.

**Do you mind tasting this!** , the witches were supposed to pour their sodas until the Goths held their hand, and twisted it painfully causing the sodas to pour on the witches instead.

**Man, I gonna love it here**, Kimberly said with an evil laugh.

**Us too**, Bubblegum, Fionna, Anna, and Lacey agreed with an evil smile each.

They sat down and it looks like they have no regrets.

Just then a black convertible was parking it looked scary cause of the designs, and a teenager went out I guess it was the last one, I looked at the Goths and man did they gave scary evil smiles that was really scary and creepy.

**Get ready everyone looks like the queen is coming to the school**, bubblegum started.

**What the hell are you talking about! I'm right here! And I'm the queen!** , Ashley yelled, and the Goths laughed evilly.

**You! The queen! No, no, no I don't think so**, Fionna said.

**I am too the queen!** , Ashley yelled again, I'm surprised sir Petrikov was just watching then left the room.

**The real queen is coming and she own that convertible**, Anna said.

**And I know she'll get the attention**, Lacey finished.

**I am the queen not that chick with the black convertible!** , Ashley was now furious.

**Really then why are you referred to a witch, see you don't even match Marshall, he's really called the King, come one witch and king, I don't think, you're a witch unlike the chick coming, which is our leader**, Kimberly said looking at her nails, why did she take me into this.

**I'm the queen!** , Ashley was boiling.

**Really, then why did they call me queen and you the witch**, a beautiful voice was heard from the door, we turned our heads to the most beautiful aka the hottest girl we've ever seen she was perfect to the Gothic chick she is.

**And who are you!** , Ashley said angrily.

**Well it's me Marceline!** , the Goth said taking off her sunglasses revealing the most beautiful woman.

**Marceline!** , our classmates yelled.

**Surprised much!** , Kimberly said.

**She's hotter than Ashley**, some boy yelled.

**No she is not!** , Ashley yelled, like she was about to explode.

**Yes she is! **, our classmates yelled back.

**Don't scream like that, just accept the fact that I'm the queen, okay witch oh wait I mean bitch**, Marceline said coldly and gave her the scariest death glare I've ever seen, and I kind of twitched.

**I'm the queen!**, Ashley yelled and ran towards Marceline, she was about to slap her, until Marceline twisted her arm behind her back, kneed her, and stepped on her back.

**Nice try witch but nobody hurts the Vampire Queen**, the Wild Rockers stated, and I was shocked, she's the Vampire Queen, Marceline is the Vampire Queen, all this time I was making fun of my exact match, the bell rang and the Wild Rockers left ASAP, I was still lost in my thoughts, thinking of what to do, but what I do know is I'm gonna apologize to her later.

* * *

What do you think? Is it better? I also stopped here since this is where I stopped last time sorry for taking so long I was extremely busy.


End file.
